


A Heavenly Dream

by Cinnbar_Bun



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/M, M/M, Short, a bit of spoilers for WMTSB II, elysian! reader, fluffy at the end tho, just a lil' drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-28 18:02:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18761569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinnbar_Bun/pseuds/Cinnbar_Bun
Summary: It's hard for Sandalphon to relax when he sees constant reminders of his failures. It's hard for him to move forward when he remembers his past with Lucifer. And yet, for just one moment, he'd like for you to be a part of his present.





	A Heavenly Dream

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place a bit after WMTSB II. The reader is also an Elysian in this drabble. Constructive Criticism is always welcome!

_Every night it’s the same damn thing._

__Why can’t I move? Why does it keep making me re-live that awful moment._ _

__He can’t stop it, no matter how many times he tries. That horrid nightmare of Lucifer’s demise, left with nothing but his head. The dreams kept getting progressively worse now, some with more added illusions, his screams, the laugh of that disgusting demon, the blood. It’s even more surreal than before.  
-_ _

__It’s hard to sleep, so he just won’t anymore. The bags under his eyes have gotten worse and he’s much more irritable than usual. He snaps at everyone and just looks like a mess. It hurts your heart to see him in such a state, so you try to reach out to him._ _

__He rejects you of course. He doesn’t need help, he doesn’t want anyone. You know he’s lying. He just lost a good friend, possibly the only friend he’s ever had._ _

__After his third cup of coffee in the last hour, Sandalphon was feeling a bit jittery. His heart was beating so rapidly, and it felt like he’s having a heart attack. Why was he feeling so anxious? He clenched his fingers tightly and tried to slow down his breathing, making him panic even more. It felt like dying. Please make it stop, he begged silently._ _

__He slowly walked to his room and slammed the door shut, leaning against the frame of the door in a panic._ _

___What’s going on? Why is this happening?_ _ _

___He doesn’t know why any of this is. When was the last time he even slept? It must’ve been far too long since he last closed his eyes. All he sees are his worst memories.  
-_ _ _

___You saw him run away from the deck in a hurry. You bit your lip and soon followed him, intent on trying to help him. He shut the door to his room and you waited for a moment. Should you do it? Or should you give him space?_ _ _

___No, this isn’t healthy. He keeps running instead of letting in those who care about him. You lightly tap the door._ _ _

___“Sandalphon? Sandalphon…please open the door.” You meekly suggest._ _ _

___“Go away, (Y/n).” He sounds annoyed._ _ _

___“Sandalphon plea-”_ _ _

___“Leave me alone.” He cuts you off, almost sounding defeated. You sigh and walk away, thinking giving him some time will clear his mind.  
-_ _ _

___He cursed himself. One of the few people that actually cared about him, and he turned them away. He really was no good, he couldn’t seem to do anything right._ _ _

___The moon begins to rise in the sky, a pale white surrounded by sparkling stars. He couldn’t enjoy the pretty scene for what it was, only getting reminded of the nightmares once again. He picks himself up and shivers as he goes to make a fresh pot of coffee. Another all-nighter._ _ _

___“Sandalphon.” A quiet voice breaks the silence and he quickly turns around._ _ _

___“Ah, (Y/n). What are you doing up so late?” He asks plainly, as if everything had been going normally. That sad look on your face, he hates it. He hates making you so upset, especially with his own selfish problems._ _ _

___“I could say the same for you. When did you last get sleep?” You asked, the worry in your voice evident. He doesn’t respond before he sighs._ _ _

___“I can’t remember…” he trails off. He feels something on his cheek, and he gasps in surprise. You look so upset and scared for his well-being, the hand upon his cheek quivering and your eyes looking glossy._ _ _

___“Why do make yourself suffer so much? Don’t you know we care for you? We love you, and we hate to see you this way.” Your voice was cracking, and he felt so guilty for making you feel this awful. He placed a hand on top of yours and bit his lip._ _ _

___“You’re one of the only ones, (Y/n). Why do you care so much about me? I’ve only hurt you since I met you, yet still, you shed tears over me…”_ _ _

___“Because you-” You cut yourself off before you revealed something so personal. “Because you’re important to me. I care about you, so please, let me take care of you.” You whimpered._ _ _

___“Your fingers are delicate.” He murmurs. Just like that time. It made him remember the pain he caused you during your first meeting. Feeling your kindness and warmth felt…wrong. He didn’t deserve it._ _ _

___“Here. Follow me.” You softly demand, and grip his hands as you drag him to your room. He is very confused, why are you taking him here? He wants to protest, but he just can’t find the words._ _ _

___“I know you’ve had trouble sleeping, so here, lay down.” You swung open the door and pointed at your bed._ _ _

___“What are you-” You place a finger on his lips and shake your head._ _ _

___“Just listen to me.” He sighed but obliged, walking onto your bed and throwing himself on top. It smelled like you, and it made him feel safer as he sunk into the mattress. He heard you shuffle around your room and drag something large. He looked up and saw you carrying a big harp._ _ _

____That’s right…you played the harp._ _ _ _

____“I’m not a child you know. I don’t wanna bother you anymore so you can just leave me-”_ _ _ _

____You plucked a string and a wonderful sound came from it. He was curious to see where it would go so he rested his head back on your pillows. You smiled at him relaxing, so you focused your attention back on the harp._ _ _ _

____Your fingers ran across the strings of the harp, strumming a tune that was euphoric to him. He didn’t know how to describe the sound, just peaceful, loving, comforting. He thought of it as you in song form. He let his body relax and all felt calm._ _ _ _

____No more nightmares, no more guilt, just you, him, and the music. Your beautiful voice began humming and singing, a sound prettier than a songbird’s. He wished to be wrapped up in this pleasure for eternity, then a thought formed in his mind._ _ _ _

____“Stop.” He held a shaky hand and you gasped._ _ _ _

____“Did you not like it?” You felt embarrassed that he stopped you, cursing yourself for ever thinking this stupid idea would work._ _ _ _

____“No…I…I want you.” He whispered, so low you almost didn’t hear him. “Please… I need you.” He begged. Your face flushed red as you walked over and he instantly engulfed you in a hug. “I don’t deserve this. I want you. I just want you to stay with me.”_ _ _ _

____“Sandalphon, you know I’ll always stay with you.”_ _ _ _

____“No, you don’t understand. I want to be by your side. I want to wake up to you instead of those grisly nightmare. I want to hear your voice instead of the loud screaming. I…I want you to love me…” He placed a hand on your cheek, his red eyes boring into you. He looked so afraid, so scared that you’d reject him and leave him alone._ _ _ _

____“You love me? I…Sandalphon, I love you too. Nothing can keep me away from you.” You smiled softly at him, your eyes filling up with tears of joy as your cheeks were a shade of baby pink. He smiled back, stroking your hair delicately, as if you’d break in one wrong move._ _ _ _

____“Can you sing to me again?” He asked, and you instantly nodded. You sat upright and his arms wrapped around your waist to keep you close. You sang a sweet lullaby as you ran your fingers through his hair._ _ _ _

____His eyes fluttered shut as a loud, content sigh left his lips. He snored softly, a small smile on his face as you stopped. You lied down next to him and kissed his forehead gently._ _ _ _

____“Sweet dreams, Sandalphon.” you murmured, snuggling into his warmth._ _ _ _

____That night, there was no horrific scene waiting for him. There was no darkness anywhere, instead, bright scenery in many colors and sounds surrounded him. There you were, harp in hand, strumming merrily amongst the pretty flowers that covered the ground. He chuckled before walking over to you, for once enjoying the sensation of dreaming._ _ _ _


End file.
